Salvador The Squirrel
Salvador The Squirrel OC Page Name: Salvador/Toy Salvador Alias: Kevin(kids call him that and the other Animatronics), Yellow Squirrel(nightguards call him that), Kevin The Squirrel(Foxy/Mangle call him that), Squirrel(Purple Guy/Springtrap call him that) Species: Squirrel Heigh: 5'5'' feet long, 3'6'' when sitting Fur color: FNaF1: Yellow and Blue FNaF2: Light Yellow and Turqoise Eye Color: FNaF1: Brown eyes FNaF2: Green eyes Reason for decommision: He was malfunctioning Was brought back into service: Yes. Programmed Personality: He is loyal with children, and he is nice with adults but he can be sarcastic with the nightguards also he can be rarely stubborn with Freddy/Toy Freddy. He also doesn't trust anyone. Personal audio: To Children: "Hello kids, what do you want to play today?","You're so fun to play with!" To Mike Schmidt: "How are you?", "Hello my friend! >:)" To Jeremy Fitzgerald: "Are you retarded?","Why are you here?" Passive/Agressive: FNaF: In Night 1 he's passive(he won't move), From Night 2 onwards can be agressive, in Night 5 and Custom Night he's very agressive FNaF 2: In the first 2 Night he's Passive, from Night 3 onwards he's agressive, in the Custom night he's very agressive Hours Most Active: FNaF: He is active on 2AM onwards FNaF2: He is active on 3AM onwards Night Most Active: FNAF: He can be active on Night 2, chances to do a jumpscare can be at Night 3 FNAF2: He can be active on Night 3, chances to do a jumpscare can be at Night 4 Starting Location: FNAF: Show Stage FNAF2: Toy Salvador: Show Stage Old Salvador: Parts and Service Route to reach the office: FNAF: Show Stage > West Hall > East Hall > Restrooms > Office FNAF2: Show Stage/Parts and Service > Main Hall > Party Room 1 > Office Audio Cues: FNAF: Slow Footsteps, Scratches FNAF2: Fast Footsteps, Scratches Attack Screen: FNAF: He will do a jumpscare similar to Golden Freddy. FNAF2: If you wear the mask, he will stay in front of you (just like Toy Chica) until 6AM. If you don't wear the mask, he will do a jumpscare like Toy Chica. Interaction with the other animatronics: Original/Toy/Old Chica,Bonnie,Freddy: Neutral Golden Freddy,BB,JJ,Mangle: Neutral Puppet: He has shown respect towards it Springtrap: Has shown hate towards him Backstory: The 10 year child was killed by Purple Guy. Purple Guy staffed the kid into a yellow and blue animatronic. The animatronic was a squirrel. The kid's soul possessed the animatronic. But, the animatronic had a few malfunctionalities. For example, he had blood instead of oil, unlike the other animatronics.. One of the reasons he was decommisioned. But, Original Salvador was replaced with a better Salvador aka Toy Kevin. Lore: The animatronic is possesed by a 10 yrs old boy. It is unknown the child's name who posseses the animatronic. Most people say he looks like Golden Freddy/Springbonnie, that's not true Rumors: He was killed when the bite of 87' happened Some people say that the child's real name is Tristopher A few people say he was at the Fredbear's Family Dinner with them (you know with who) Trivia: He is confused as a kangaroo by some employers He hates Springtrap He rarely can be seen on the vents in FNAF2 He hates Jeremy Fitzgerald a lot It seems to be great friends with Bonnie/Toy Bonnie His tail can be seen in the game(because he's a squirrel, duh!) Doesn't like any of the nightguards Adores kids a lot Hates the employers because they confuse him as a kangaroo This OC belongs to Copper Kun. Changes: As of March 5th he wears a blue bow As of October 1st Original Salvador has brown eyes. He used to have red eyes. His original name was Kevin. But, changed it because the name rule. He used to be a bunny/rabbit, but changed the species. He was going to have a cold, ruthless personality. His personality was changed. Category:Male Category:Animal Category:Animatronic Category:OC Category:Character